


Skin

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional, I felt so touched when I read it, Last Kiss, Love, M/M, Rag'n'Bone Man, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad, Skin, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: What happened when Gabriel died?





	Skin

Sam just stood there staring at the angel's dead body. Lucifer was far gone but the younger of the Winchester brothers couldn't move.

..Seconds from my heart  
A bullet from the dark  
Helpless, I surrender  
Shackled by your love  
Holding me like this  
With poison on your lips  
Only when it's over  
The silence hits so hard..

A single tear fell from Sam's eye.   
"Sam come on we have to go.." Dean spoke cutting the silence.  
His brother didn't answer, he stepped closer to the body instead.  
"Sam.." older Winchester repeated.  
But Sam didn't listen. He kneeled next to the body and took Gabriel's cold hand into his.

...'Cause it was almost love, it was almost love  
It was almost love, it was almost love...

He wanted to scream, to beg for Gabriel to wake up but he knew there's no use. The only things his life taught him was the fact that everyone he loved died and would never come back.   
"I'm sorry I didn't save you.." he just whispered before kissing Gabriel the last time.

...When I heard that sound  
When the walls came down  
I was thinking about you  
About you  
When my skin grows old  
When my breath runs cold  
I'll be thinking about you  
About you  
When I run out of air to breathe  
It's your ghost I see  
I'll be thinking about you, about you..


End file.
